


Cuts, Cats, and Ice Packs

by ShadowTheCannibal (orphan_account)



Category: Dexter (TV), Dexter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Attempted Murder, Cancer, Character Death Fix, Cousins, Dexter Being Dexter, Did Our Duty For Archive And Fandom, F/M, Faked Suicide, Family Drama, Family Issues, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hospitals, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Original Character(s), Picks up somewhere at the end of season two, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Season/Series 02, We need more dexter tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:39:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7128665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ShadowTheCannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dexter had accepted that his father, Harry Morgan, was long gone. Dead. Six feet under. Finsihed. He never questioned that his father was anything but a legendary cop who drew his last breath too early.</p>
<p>But he swears up and down that the very man who raised him, trained him into the neat, sociopathic monster that he was today, was standing on his appartment door step at the ass-crack of dawn. </p>
<p>Apparently he has lose ends to tie up.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>My own version of how Season 2 ends.  </p>
<p>Dexter/Rita</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuts, Cats, and Ice Packs

**Author's Note:**

> Your ideas?

I don't believe in fairy tales. Not really. Sure, 'miracles' are those tiny rare yet magical occurances that people seam to live for. You can sugar-coat it with as much flower words and sticky-sweat romantice fluff as you want. But, surely, nothing can explain _this_. Nothing on earth could possibly have a logical reason for _this_. My mind is just... too foggy, too overwelmed with confusion and genuinee dumbfoundment that I can't put a name to it. My Common Human Actions dictionary doesn't have a entry for this type of situation. 

I have never been in this kind of situation before. Hell, is this was 'emotions' feel like? Pew, being human was hard.

"Dexter," said the man, gruff with age, who was bent over more than I remembered. At least a couple of angels bent. Not too much- but noticable. He wore the same blue denim jeans, fraying at the henges. A unkempt, half-tucked dress shirt was what he wore on his staute-still frame. His face had changed- more wrinkles. Especially around the mouth and eyes. Stress signs.

"Uh," a rather dumb sound tumbled from my mouth before I could retreave it. I stood at my appartment door in nothing but a pair of boxers and a partially clean dress shirt. My hair was awfully ruffled, having been so when _this_ man, who so rudely awoken me at no later than 4 O'clock, decided to bang on my door like a madman. Well, I guess I'm in no place to judge. 

I continued to stare, though. I still can't believe it. Had I finally snapped? Has my mind, suddenly so worn down by _me_ , just decide to give up? Go 'crazy'?

Was this what looking at the face of death felt like? To others? To normal people? My _brain_ feels exhausted.

"Can I come in?" he spoke again, looking over my shoulder and into my neat home; the neat nest of the beast. 

"Dad?" I suddenly said, rather annoyed I was letting myself slip like this. This wasn't like me- Well, I wasn't new to the feeling of being out of control. I hate it. 

But this was nothing that Harry had trained me for. I had no idea what to do. I don't think Harry knows what to do either.

I know this because he's standing right infront of me.


End file.
